rpggenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Bounty Hunter's Guild
The Bounty Hunter's Guild is a defunct organization run by bounty hunters. History The first Guild was ran during the last days of the Old Republic up to the end of the Galactic Empire. It was destroyed internally by Boba Fett. The main reason for it's destruction was because there was a division inbetween the young bounty hunters like Bossk and the old ones like Cradossk. The young ones were putting their lives on the line while the old ones reaped the fees and such while doing nothing. This plus a little aid from Prince Xizor caused the bounty hunter wars. The weak were crushed leaving only the strong to be hired by the Empire. During the conflict, Bossk ate his father. The aftermath of the Bounty Hunter Wars left only Boba Fett, Dengar, Bossk, and several others alive. Boba Fett and Dengar once teamed up to capture Han but failed miserably. Bossk retires. Zuckuss and 4-Lom split and Bounty Hunting become less and less. The new Guild was formed in the Lyarna system and now currently resides on Coruscant. Over the next 5,000 years, the Guild has grown much more popular and better organized as one of the most prosperous around up to this present time. The current representative in the Republic is another hunter simply called CrossBlade. Bounty Hunter's Creed All Bounty Hunters are required to abide by these simple guidelines. Failure to uphold these rules will result in termination of your bounty hunting license. Contrary to popular belief, even the roughest, the seediest, and the most dispassionate of hunters are far from being the unprincipled villains many would make them out to be. Most hunters adhere, to some degree, to an unwritten code of ethics which, when spoken of at all, is referred to as the "bounty hunter's creed." While the exact wording of these tenants varies from planet to planet, the gist of this creed is summarized below. While the average Republican citizen may find the codes objectionable, and even morally offensive, they serve as a loosely defined set of enforceable principles by which hunters conduct their trade and live out their lives. * People Don't Have Bounties, Only Acquisitions Have Bounties. This single, cardinal rule, more than any other, defines the way in which bounty hunters approach their chosen profession. It reflects the idea that sapient beings, to some degree, must be accorded respect. If, however, an individual has a bounty placed on them, he or she ceases to be an individual with rights. No longer a member of the galactic community, the "acquisition" becomes fair game. Tears should never be shed over the fate of someone that is, after all, only an "acquisition." * 'Capture By Design, Kill By Necessity.' In keeping with the loosely defined hunter code of ethics, killing is sometimes necessary. That's business, pure and simple. However, unnecessary killing is still murder. The hunter, unless otherwise directed by those leveling the bounty, must attempt to deliver the acquisition alive. Often, those leveling the bounty have a vested interest in a live target - and the target might be better off getting killed by the hunter. * 'No Hunter Shall Slay Another Hunter' Simply put, whatever their origin, bounty hunters see themselves as a special breed. They take their lives (and those of others) into their hands each time they hunt. One may agree with another hunter's motives or damn them for the manner in which they carry out their hunts, but no bounty hunter may ever take up arms against a fellow hunter. This law applies only to hunters who themselves follow the creed, or who themselves have a bounty posted on their head, are merely acquisitions. In such cases, the ex-hunter is no longer seen as a member of the common fellowship and old scores can now be settle with impunity. The hunter has become the hunted. * 'No Hunter Shall Interfere With Another's Hunt.' While it is not unheard of for hunters to work as a team, the hunt for a given acquisition is most often seen as a form of personal duel between two sapient creatures. In such a deal, the hunter matches skill and courage against all the resources one's opponent can bring to bear. If the hunter wins, it is a personal triumph denoting superior skill and intellect, and not simply a question of luck. To interfere with another's hunt, unless first invited, is to leave the question of "who is better" open and, perhaps forever, unresolved. Of course, competition between hunters is often fierce and there is often a very thin line between "competition" and "interference". This being true, while a hunter is constrained against taking direct action against another hunter, there is nothing to constrain a hunter from hiring others to do the dirty work. Of course, if such an action, successful or not, can be traced back to the original perpetrator serious consequences inevitably follow. * 'In the Hunt One captures or Kills, Never Both.' In cases where the acquisition has been taken alive, that "choice" cannot be altered. To kill an acquisition in the course of the hunt is one thing, but to purposely kill an unarmed, helpless being already subdued and unable to resist is seen as simple slaughter and wanton butchery. An acquisition "killed while attempting to escape" however, would be an entirely different matter altogether. * 'No Hunter Shall Refuse Aid to Another Hunter.' While no hunter has the right to interfere with another's hunt, there come times when even the best of master hunters require assistance. In extreme cases, any hunter may ask for and expect aid and assistance from another hunter, even if it means that the latter must temporarily suspend his or her own hunt in the meantime to render such aid. Whatever personal grievances or animosities may be involved between the two parties, it is known and understood that hunters take care of their own. Of course, such assistance is not without its price tag, and the arbitration of payment after the fact can often put a substantial dent in any expected profit. Current Assignments Any bounty (or 'mark') information can be found/submitted here. Name of the mark Employer Payout Description and Information To aid hunters, please submit a Biological Signature Canister (Bio-Sig) into the appropriate slot (a round opening appears on the side of the monitor) Here is a list of assignments, be cautious in choice: *Dante Lockheart Employer: New Republic Payout: 5 million credits Dead/ 5.5 million alive Description: A criminal wanted for destruction of property on a massive scale and killing in the region of one million beings. Use extreme caution when approching him, he is armed only with a sword, but is EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. *Leon Dragonheart Employer: New Republic Payout: 115k Dead/115k Alive Description: The same killer as always. Use extreme caution when approaching. Is now confirmed to be partners in-crime with Dante Lockhart *Vergil Dragonheart Employer: New Republic Payout: 110k Dead, 115k Alive Description: The son of Leon, Vergil a brutal killer, and a well partner of Leon. *Classified Employer: Unknown Payout: 100 Million (Dead Only) Description: Classified *Visarius Hellgate Employer: New Republic Military Payout: 5 Million Description: A monster of sorts. Other background information seems to be withheld. Target has last been seen on Tatooine.